Ice Cream Play
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Yamamoto wants to enjoy his ice cream in a very different way. 8059 YamaGoku


YESH! This is finally out! I have wrote this for quite a long time but since it's exam week, I have trouble uploading it but here it is! XD And I have a Chinese test tomorrow.. Hn, maii ka~ =w= -lazyass-

Disclaimer: Um, I've said it before. KHR is Amano Akira's; Bel figurine is mine so yeah you get the point~ C:

* * *

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto called out as he leaned on the kotatsu. His chin on the table while his hands and legs were warmly buried inside the kotatsu due to the cold season they were enduring.

"What?" Gokudera did not look up from his book as he was focusing on the math problem in front of him. Gokudera had his hair tied into a tiny ponytail with a blue hairband. His black glasses were hanging on his nose slightly as he pushed them up.

Yamamoto pouted and sighed. "Oi.."

Yamamoto was the one who asked Gokudera to help him with his homework but he soon gave up when he reached Gokudera's apartment. Although Yamamoto did not want to study but got forced by Gokudera in the end. When Yamamoto opened his assignment, he felt that his eye lids were getting heavier than usual but he can still manage to do some questions before collapsing on the kotatsu. Gokudera let out a sigh and told Yamamoto to take five. Yamamoto gladly obeyed.

Gokudera finally looked up from the equations he's working on as he pushed his glasses once more before furrowing his eyebrow. "What the fuck do you want? It's been freaking 30 minutes now and you still don't want to start doing your homework!"

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera!" Yamamoto sat up and scratched his cheek grinning like an idiot he was. "Well, to tell you the truth, I-"

Before Yamamoto can speak out his true motive, Gokudera cut him off by waving his hand lazily in the air. "I won't give you the ice cream if you're not done with your homework."

Yamamoto's cheeks puffed as he slumped back down on the table. "But..." Yamamoto's eyes lightened up as he smirked. "You know what Gokudera, when you tied your hair into a ponytail you look se-"

"Gah! The ice cream is in the freezer so shut up!" Gokudera covered Yamamoto's mouth with his palm and blushed.

Yamamoto smiled and licked Gokudera's palm playfully earning some soft moans from the bomber. Gokudera's blush deepened as he withdrew his hand immediately and buried his face in his arms. "Stupid.."

Yamamoto lengthened his arm to stroke Gokudera's strand of silver hair gently. "Sankyuu na, Gokudera~" Yamamoto stood up and went into the kitchen happily.

Gokudera nodded as his gaze followed the humming teen into the kitchen and to the freezer, taking out a box of vanilla ice cream. Yamamoto looked like a child in a candy shop when he opened the cover as he started scooping out three big scoops of ice cream into his bowl.

Gokudera's eyes drifted off to Yamamoto's long and gentle fingers that plays oh so well with his entrance and nipples. Gokudera blushed at the thought as he immediately buried his face into his arms again to hide his crimson red cheeks.

Just when Gokudera averted his gaze, Yamamoto turned around and caught a glimpse of Gokudera's blushing face. He smirked and walked out of the kitchen, sitting across Gokudera.

"You want some?" Yamamoto took a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as he stared at Gokudera.

"Huh?" Gokudera lifted his head and arched his eyebrow.

"Well, you were staring at the ice cream on my bowl right?" Yamamoto took another spoon when the ice cream in his mouth melted into liquid.

Gokudera's eyes widen as he felt the heat burning on his cheeks once again. "Tch, who was?" Gokudera forced himself to be concentrated on the homework in front of him and ignored the honey-brown orbs that are now staring at him.

"Aww, don't deny it." Yamamoto chuckled and leaned closer to Gokudera's ear. "I know you want it." He purred seductively.

Gokudera almost melted into the voice but he was determined not to give in although his body had already betrayed him. He let out a small moan as he rocked his hips.

Yamamoto smirked at Gokudera's respond whilst his hand reaches for the bowl of melting ice cream. His fingers dipped into it and traced along the bowl before rubbing it on Gokudera's lips.

Gokudera half lidded his eyes as he parted his lips and licked the fingers desperately. He grabbed Yamamoto's hand and licked his palm at first before licking up to his middle finger. After that, he licked the gap between the fingers and the tip of it, coating those well trained fingers with his saliva.

His boyfriend's sexy face and muffled moans made Yamamoto's pants tightened. Yamamoto crossed the kotatsu to shorten their distance. Gokudera stood up and sat on Yamamoto's lap before continuing his finger sucking.

Yamamoto panted softly and moaned when their member brushed against each other's. He covered his other hand with ice cream and slid it under Gokudera's shirt. He traced his fingers on Gokudera's fair and smooth skin, achieving some more sexy moans from the pianist. He then reached a harden bud as he twirled his fingers teasingly around it before rubbing it between his fingers. Gokudera shuddered at Yamamoto's cold fingers as he moaned.

Yamamoto then removed his fingers from Gokudera's mouth. A trace of saliva connecting. Gokudera was drooling as he gasped for air. Yamamoto crushed their lips together while his saliva-coated fingers trailed off to Gokudera's pants. He slid down the Italian's pants until his ass was fully exposed. Yamamoto rubbed the entrance softly before inserting his index finger in.

Gokudera groaned into the kiss and winced at the pain as he wraps his arms tightly around Yamamoto's neck to pull him closer.

Yamamoto inserted a second finger in, scissoring inside of him to widen the entrance. The pain soon turned into ecstasy when Yamamoto pulled down Gokudera's jeans and squeezed his member softly. Gokudera moaned lustfully into the kiss as his back arched slightly.

After a few sloppy kisses, they parted due to the lack of oxygen. Yamamoto lengthened his arms to pull the bowl of melted ice cream nearer as he took a spoon of the sweet liquid and dripped it on Gokudera's chest along with his throbbing member.

Gokudera was busy panting to notice what Yamamoto had done but when the cold liquid interacted with his body, he flinched.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Gokudera said between pants and frowned at the grinning baseball-freak.

"Enjoying my ice cream of course." Yamamoto laughed playfully and leaned down to lick the ice cream on Gokudera's chest. He took out his fingers and parted Gokudera's legs. Yamamoto coated his fingers with the liquid once more before inserting them into Gokudera's entrance. Gokudera screamed at the sudden intrusion and shuts his eyes tightly.

Yamamoto kept thrusting his fingers until a few squishy sounds were heard. Gokudera managed to open his eyes but the only word that escaped from Gokudera's mouth was: "Fuck.."

"Hn?" Yamamoto looked up from Gokudera's chest but his tongue still licking on Gokudera's navel.

Gokudera moaned at the scene as he buried his face into Yamamoto's chest. He gripped on Yamamoto's shoulders tightly and bucked his hips when Yamamoto pressed the tip of Gokudera's member.

Yamamoto smirked before biting on Gokudera's nipple harshly before nibbling it. Yamamoto's fingers exited from Gokudera's entrance as he fondles with his belt. After a while, Yamamoto finally manage to unbuckle his belt as he flung it away and unzipped his pants to relief himself. Yamamoto let out a small moan when the cold air interacted with his swollen member.

"Ne Gokudera, I can't wait anymore." Yamamoto looked into Gokudera's emerald orbs.

"Wha- Ahh!" Not giving Gokudera the time to prepare himself, Yamamoto thrusts his whole length into Gokudera. Tears started to from at the corner of Gokudera's eyes.

Yamamoto leaned forward and planted a kiss on Gokudera's lips to distract him from the pain. He slid his tongue into Gokudera's mouth and played with his tongue, sucking it hungrily. Gokudera fought back but it just got pressed down by the foreign strong muscle. A battle of dominance took place.

When they were busy tongue fighting, Yamamoto took the chance to move slightly but Gokudera's flinch made Yamamoto stopped his action.

"D-Does it hurt?" Yamamoto parted their lips and let his hot breath hovered on Gokudera's wet lips.

"C-Continue..." Gokudera grind his hips to provoke Yamamoto from moving while he groaned at the stingy sensation.

Yamamoto let out a sigh and gulped before taking out his member and thrusts it in again. Some white and sticky liquid came out of Gokudera's entrance as Gokudera yelped loudly. Yamamoto repeated his previous action but in a faster pace.

"Ahn... D-Deeper... Ngh!" Gokudera shut his eyes and dug his fingernails deep into Yamamoto's shoulder. Small crescent shaped marks appeared. Yamamoto groaned at the sensation as he licked his lips. Yamamoto thrusts deeper and harder until it hit Gokudera's sweet spot that made Gokudera sees stars. Gokudera moaned loudly as his member throbbed for attention.

Yamamoto noticed and wrapped his palm around Gokudera's member and pumped it along with his rhythm. Yamamoto's thrusts became faster, hitting Gokudera's prostate in every thrust.

"Yamamoto.. I-I'm go- hn... t-to.. nghh..." Gokudera's hot cums were released on both of their chest by the time he could finish his sentence. Yamamoto too came after a few more thrusts. His hot seed filling the inside of his beloved boyfriend. Gokudera shuddered when he felt the emptiness being filled.

Yamamoto collapsed onto Gokudera's chest before slipping out of the male. Gokudera groaned at the friction. Both of the teen panted heavily, desperate for the presence of oxygen.

Yamamoto smiled and looked up at the silverette below him as he caressed his face before kissing on his forehead softly. Gokudera was too tired to notice the raven haired teen that had rolled down from him and was now laying beside him until Yamamoto embraced him gently.

"Hn..." Gokudera turned to snuggle into Yamamoto's broad chest. Yamamoto laughed and blushed lightly at the cute little puppy-like Gokudera in his arms.

Yamamoto buried his nose into Gokudera's soft and sweaty silver hair. "You smell great even after we did all those stuff." Yamamoto chuckled and hugged Gokudera closer into his chest.

"Tch, whatever..." Gokudera blushed and yawned softly before shifting his body to be in a more comfortable position.

Yamamoto gave him a light chuckle and kissed his hair. "Rest my love..." Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera nodded. The two lovebirds soon fell asleep in the kotatsu, naked.

* * *

A/N: Haha, Yamamoto sounds so cheesy... ^^" Wow, this turns out pretty good~ XD I'm sorry if the lemon scene sucks but this is my first time writing it so please be a kind person and give me reviews about it. -bows- Arigatou! Hope you enjoy it! =)


End file.
